Blue
by ShadowFax999
Summary: How does the mansion cope when two of its occupants are pregnant at the same time... Mutant pregnancies and first time fathers are only the begining of this 9 month Saga... ROMY & JOTT
1. Blue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the medical advice hank gives, I researched it off the Internet... sad ain't it?

* * *

Finding Out

She stared curiously at the rows of plastic laid out before her, different brands, different claims but in the end, the same result.

These plastic abominations weren't even hers; there was a secret draw, in the back of the female bathroom on the third floor that no one acknowledged, with little, personal items which would prove quite useful to otherwise unsuspecting girls. Everything and anything, legal at least, a girl may ever _need _could be found there.

It began as a means of getting the older girl to stop nagging her. It was supposed to be some sort of show of solidarity or something, with the older one trying to get pregnant and being intimidated by the stupid plastic sticks. It was pretty ironic to see her friend in such a sate, because for a brief moment she failed to see any possibility that the extremely annoyingly perfect teen she had loved to hate in pre-apocalyptic times was the same nervous, nail biting wreck that was begging her to take a stupid test with her. So she convinced her friend to take the test with her, never mind the obvious physical improbabilities, which she privately thought, was ideal. Damn her and her big, shiny Ph.D.

Now a few more tests later, the younger girl could be found on the cool tiles of the bathroom, surrounded by rows of white plastics all with the same smidge of blue on the edge of each of the sticks. Staring crossed eye at the latest traitorous polymer product, she suddenly realised that for the first time ever, her mind was utterly blank.

As faith would have it, said older girl began pounding on the bathroom stall and somewhere at the back of her mind a quip about her understandable need for one of the dildos in the draw, fluttered across her brain. However it was entirely eclipsed by her brain trying to compute the meaning these traitorous little sticks had on her life, fighting off the serenity which previously occupied her thoughts... ironically.

With the aid of her powers the older girl burst into her own little world where time had stood still and she no longer focused on the glaring indiscretions in front of her, rather the big red headed one currently doing her best from going into shock. She must have been suppressing the urge to say 'What the F- hell!'

Composing herself she lean a hand down to her friend on the floor and motioned for her to get up, "Come on, let's go visit Dr. McCoy."

.

.

.

"Well my dears, this indeed calls for a celebration as it seems as though faith has smiled upon us. You both are quite pregnant and well on your way to motherhood," the blue, furry doctor beamed at the two young ladies in front of him. Rogue wanted to smack the expression off of his face and Jean was so happy she wanted to cry. The wuss...

"Ok, so you are both about 4 weeks pregnant, which should make monitoring your pregnancy relatively easy, although I shall speak to Charles about out sourcing another health care professional to help me prepare for both births, although it is highly unlikely you will go into labour simultaneously, it is still best to be prepared-"

"But Mr. McCoy, how on god's green can a gal with my mutation get pregnant?" Rogue finally spoke for the first time since she entered the bathroom stall earlier that day, her tone tinged with an unfamiliar emotion. "In I could've sworn my period was coming last week, ah mean yeah it was really light but..."

"Actually my dear mother-to-be, what you deemed to be your monthly bleeding was in fact minor spotting and as it's occurrence in the past week is called "implantation" bleeding, which is not a cause for concern. As for your first inquiry, well my dear that all depended on the way you and your significant other conducted your intercourse." Hank stated matter-of-factly, which only served to fuel her need to get out of the lab as quickly and as far away as possible.

Before he could begin to speculate however she began gathering her stuff to leave. Sensing her sudden claustrophobia he quickly interjected before she left, "One minute please Rogue, I would like to inform you both on a little of what should be expected in this coming week at least."

Seeing her settle back down next to the bubbling Jean he carried on, "Physically, you may be experiencing any of the following symptoms: nausea, vomiting, dizziness, headaches, bloating, a feeling of fullness, light cramping, poor appetite, frequent urination, and breast tenderness. Some women have no symptoms at all and feel absolutely wonderful. This, too, is perfectly normal." Jean's shoulders slumped in relief as it was apparent she hadn't any real symptoms as those listed aside from the usual missed period.

At which point Rogue turned to Jean, glowering she almost snarled, "I hope your feet swells to the size of Juggernaut's calves, you hippy."

"Now Rogue, just because I am missing out on the actual symptoms doesn't mean-" Jean didn't get a chance to finish as Rogue began to stalk out the medlab.

"One more thing my dear, I want the both of you taking this daily prenatal vitamin that contains 400 micrograms of Folic acid. It's a water-soluble vitamin that reduces neural tube defects in babies and is especially critical prior to conception and during these early weeks of pregnancy. Some studies have suggested that folic acid may lower the incidence of miscarriages and reduce the likelihood of a preterm delivery. So I need both you and Rogue adhering to this regiment of vitamins studiously."

"Don't worry Mr. McCoy, I'll carry both bottles upstairs and find Rogue and give one to her." The pretty red head smiled reassuringly to him, already adapting a maternal glow.

Hank chuckled to himself as he watched Jean make her way to the upper levels of the mansion, "I wonder how they plan on breaking the news to their men."

* * *

A/N: Guess who's back? Delphine's back! Lol... I'm no Slim Shady but I've suddenly found inspiration for this little fic and decided that I should post it and assure everyone I'm not dead but my other stuff are on hiatus until I get a proper handle on my academic life. Sad I know, but alas that is the only solution for my current dilemma. This fic shall be short however I may not post again until next week... In the mean time you can review and maybe I may surprise you guys about who are the baby daddies, how will they find out, who are married and who aren't and the big question, can Rogue actually carry a baby full term in a fanfic and not have it get its life sucked out of it or miscarriage? Dum dum dumdummm! Lol R&R!


	2. Breaking The News: Part 1

Breaking the News – Part 1

'I have it all planned out,' the telepath grinned to herself, patting her still flat stomach affectionately, 'I'm gonna give your daddy the surprise of his life tonight, and hopefully he'll get the hints quickly enough.' She giggled to herself as she untied the apron from around her waist.

She had settled on making her husband a nice, albeit innuendo laced, dinner to announce her big news; a private little dinner, for just the two of them, at the end of which her darling husband would figure out his new status in life. After all he was the leader of the prestigious X-Men how dense could he be? The table was set and candles lit in the barely used kitchen of the revamped boathouse that the two had inherited from their mentor as a wedding gift. She was so excited her teeth hurt.

"Honey? I'm home." In all his Ward Cleaver glory, Scott Summers made his grand entrance into his home, looking for his delectable wife. Scott wasn't a horny bastard by any means but tonight... something just struck his mood and right now, he really wanted his wife... really.

In her best imitation of June Cleaver, Jean called her husband over, "In the kitchen dear!" She smiled to herself and untied the apron around her waist, "I'm just getting the bun in the oven!" And so her master ploy went into action, if all went well after a few more innuendos and a glass of non-alcoholic sparkly later, her adorable husband would be a proud soon-to-be daddy. Everything was perfect.

Scott entered their usually uninhabited kitchen and basked in the aromas of his wife's cooking, looking at the table he noted absently the menu; baby-back ribs, with some baby corn and carrots on the side and baby spuds and baby greens tossed in vinaigrette. Unconventional, but his mind was not wasting brain cells on processing the menu on the table, rather the blood pumping through his veins from his thrilling danger room session that he managed to secure the best stats of the entire team, was calling for something a bit primal.

Wearing a pastel baby doll top and a loose skirt, he drank in the sight of his gorgeous red head bride of almost a year and he couldn't wait to get her... wait what was he saying? He was the leader of the X-Men, he didn't have to continue that train of thought. Instead, he decided that he'd act on it, in all his adrenaline driven, primal instinct; this was his wife, what would she do, refuse him?

Capturing the bun she had in one hand and her lips with his mouth, he began ravishing his extremely gorgeous wife in the middle of his kitchen. Placing the bun on the table and his arms around her waist, he began guiding her toward the bedroom with one thing on his mind.

"Wait," she breathlessly pulled away from her husband, grinning, "I wanted to talk to you before we got distracted... Have you even noticed the dinner I've slaved over for you, oh fearless leader?" She beamed with happiness as she no doubt expected her husband to put the pieces together quickly. Glancing at the table, he barely noted the menu as he only really had one thing on his mind.

"It's perfect honey, you did a wonderful job as usual." He smiled at her but it looked a bit predatorily as he attached his mouth to her neck and began working his tongue on that very sensitive spot, hoping she'd get the idea.

Unfortunately for him, she did get his idea, however instead of encouraging his mood she decided she'd have to get him to focus. Prying herself from him, she held him at bay, with the aid of her telekinesis, which only served to confuse and frustrate him.

"Jean! What's wrong with you?" A shocked and panting Scott seemed a bit frustrated... which only served to fuel her anger.

"What's wrong with me? With me! You're the one with sex on the brain! Since when are you so obsessed about 'getting some' Scott Summers" Her voiced increased steadily in volume and in pitch and he was sure she was developing a third mutation, akin to that of Syrin's.

"Are you using your powers on me!" Scott accused her angrily though with a tinge of self reproach, admitting to himself that maybe he was thinking with the wrong head. He was quickly reminded of the capabilities of his wife at full strength as she began to levitate and her eyes flashed with flames.

"Look honey-" but whatever the poor Summer's was about to say was cut off by his belligerent wife as she began glowing and things in the house started to levitate ominously.

"Don't you dare 'Honey' me ass wipe! Here I go making a SPECIAL meal for you and I'm trying to tell you something really important..." She began sniffing now and shooting looks at her husband as if he kicked a sick puppy... that was starving... and had no fur in winter to keep him warm... She began tearing up immediately and making pitiful noises.

Trying to salvage the night, for it was still young and his costume still tight, he took a look at the table and listed off the menu to her, "It looks nice darling. I'm thankful you took time off to do this for me."

Sniffling slightly, clearly appeased by his words she prodded him, "Scott dear, what is it telling you? The baby peas, baby greens, baby back ribs?"

"That we have homicidal agriculturists who find joy in killing off food before they've fully matured?" He asked, attempting to joke off the previous mood.

However, probably for the first time in his life, Scott Summers had utterly bad timing and made the situation infinitely worse by his unfortunate sense of humour.

Letting out a noise worthy of a genuine banshee that would put the fellow Avenger to shame, Scott tried to reprieve himself but to no avail. His wife was an emotional mess and he was quickly going through a mental catalogue in his mind as to who on the team could possibly help him out.

Once again as fate would have it, his mind was projecting a little too prominently and as his terrible luck will have it, he unconsciously lingered on one member a little too long.

Eyes flashing at her husband's thoughts, she pulled herself up and in all her fiery glory she rounded on him in a manner that would scare even Sabertooth. "You'd seek help from that WHITE BITCH!"

Without giving him a chance to explain or even take a breath, she gathered her strength and telekinetically flung him out the house, across the yard and into the mansion, failing to open the back door as he crashed through it.

'You INSENSITIVE JERK!' she mentally screamed at him, ensuring he ached both physically and mentally, before cutting off their 'psychic link' and leaving him to ponder the bizarre turn off events. He'd hear of Red Heads and their tempers, but this was outright ridiculous!

Pulling himself off the ground, he brushed himself off and noticed for the first time that his grand entrance was witnessed by the entire student population who were in and out of the kitchen, preparing dinner themselves. The eerie silence that followed was... awkward to say the least.

"Well carry on then." He decided to act all cool and composed, as if getting flung through the back door was (hopefully not) a normal occurrence and dared anyone to proclaim otherwise.

Walking towards the staff room, away from the younger students, he passed several teammates who grinned at him oddly, some even shooting him 'thumbs up' signals. Too tired and wary to bother with them he ignored them and headed straight into the staff room, where he would commandeer the special pull out couch, some teachers napped on.

Apparently the teachers had another idea, because as soon as he opened the door and switched on the light, almost all members of staff shouted, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

His bewilderment ostensibly did not register to his peers as everyone began chattering at once, however a lone man wheeled his chair forward and his covered eyes looked onto his face, seeking clarity in the drowning sea of chaos.

Beaming with pride Charles took his hand in his, and said with utmost conviction, "You will make a great father Scott."

...

"Huh?" was the first coherent thing out of his mouth.

Suddenly the light atmosphere turned a bit stale as they all realised Jean had not successfully told her husband her current... state of health.

The dead silence was broken however by a prankster German, who could not refuse an opening when he say one, effectively conveying the message he missed throughout the evening.

"Da-da!" A teddy bear in the Fuzzy One's hands squeaked in excitement, capturing the attention of the entire room.

A wave of understanding came crashing onto the great leader as he snapped back to reality, "Oh." He spun around in a 180 degree turn and promptly fell face down into the plush carpet.

"Oh, my stars and garters." Henry Mc Coy's voice seemed to bring everyone back to life as the room promptly bustled with energy, "Will someone get my smelling salts!"

'Oh dear,' he silently conveyed to the professor, 'let's hope Rogue had better luck.'

* * *

A/N: Muwahahaha, Rogue's version in the next chapter, i'm tryig to be a little more frequent with the updates, however my muse has decided to on vacation and leave me... sighs, thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, u ppl rock! Read n Review!

Oh! I've now added a poll to my profile in an attempt to get my readers more involved in my writing, so you can now vote as to how Rogue gets pregnant, which will be revealed in the next chapter... Go vote! and encourage others so i can update quickly! lol Kudos!


	3. Breaking The News 2: Southern Twist

Breaking The News – Southern Twist

When Remy stepped through the door to his en suite room in Xavier's, he was met by utter darkness. He had just arrived from a solo mission, which had been a complete failure, and was in dire need of a little TLC (Tender Lovin' Care) from a certain southern spit-fire. Since it was already after dinner, he had managed to slip by the general population unnoticed and make his way to his room, assuming his Chere was there already, as it had been a custom for the one to keep vigil in their room whenever the other was out on a solo mission.

It was odd to say the least that she was not there apparently and even more unnerving that Jean had stopped him outside his room moments ago, with a bottle of pills for Rogue and a rather cryptic message, "Will you tell Rogue that she forgot this when she stormed out earlier and although Hank may be understanding, I'm not tolerant of such rude behaviour, even in matters of life and death." She almost snarled at the poor Cajun who was totally oblivious as to what on earth could have tempered the normally subdued female.

'Hmp,' He thought to himself, 'Ole one eye must not have been in the mood this evening.'

Dropping his coat just short of the rack and kicking his shoes barely out of the doorway, the now bewildered Cajun sank himself into a plush chair at the corner of the room and scrubbed his hand over his face, exhausted and now worried. He refused to put on the light, afraid of the figurative implications.

It had been a week now he had begun noticing the signs... She no longer ate meals with him, as she had make it a duty for the last year and a half of their progressed relationship. There were frequent 'headaches' during which she could not be found in her room , she disappeared randomly during the night and sometimes would not return for hours, insisting she be left alone when he attempted to follow her. And then there was the sex... or rather the lack of it for the past week... a whole week celibate, which in their relationship was virtually unheard of.

'Dieu,' he couldn't focus on anything right now, his mind reeling at the implications. The signs were clear as daylight, Rogue was cheating on him. He no longer could satisfy her and so she searched for comfort in another man's arm... Or so he had thought.

Jean's little package and words of warning however put a whole new spin on his deductions. She had been seeing Hank, the resident doctor, and Jean, the PhD holding psychiatrist. The psychiatrist that had just reprimanded her for her behaviour, _'...even in matters of life and death.'_

'_Death'_

'_Mon dieu, mon amour is dying.' _He have never felt so low as he did now, I doubted her chastity when in fact she was just trying to conceal the fact that she was dying. Maybe not to worry him or maybe it was her pride not wanting him to treat her different. Tears began to roll down his face as the gravity of the situation hit him. The distinct taste of bile made itself known in his throat and he rushed to the bathroom to try and calm himself, for her sake, whenever she returned.

He flung open the door and hardly had time to recognise the startled gasp of his wife sitting atop the closed lid of the toilet. His night vision allowed him to see that she was holding a small object, probably a pen, in her hand. He ignored the object and crossed over to her, refusing to put on the light still.

'Remy!' She gasped and looked mortified at his sudden appearance. He sadly shook his head, his poor Rogue, thinking she had to do this by herself, such self sacrifice. But no, he would let her know that no matter what, he'd be there for her and together they would get through this.

"Chere, I know what's been going on these last few days." He looked straight at her small figure and almost crumbled as her face paled. "Y' been missin' meals, skipping out on me, disappearing at odd hours of the night, and for a brief moment _mon amour_ Remy actually thought you were cheating on me."

She was about to protest when her cut her off, "_Non_, wait _Cherie_, Remy must apologise that he could even fathom such a thing... it is _tres__ mal_ on my part _et __pardonne__ moi s'il vous_ plait I had no right to question you, _amour_ and for that I do not deserve forgiveness so I won't ask it of you."

"Remy, ah understand. I was acting weird and the truth was I was hiding something-" She reached out to him and held his hand.

"Remy knows _Chere_, Remy knows everything. He just saw Jeannie outside and she asked him to give to this," He handed her the bottle and continued, "And to scold you for earlier... _Dieu chere_, what are we gonna do?"

If it was possible the girl paled further, "So ya mean not not happy with this new... development?"

"What? _Mon amour_, how could y' even think that?" Remy gathered the girl in his arms and tried to pacified her as she began trembling with emotion, "Y' know Remy loves you and only you and something like this _Chere_, doesn't mean that Remy love you any less. We just have to find a way to overcome this. Maybe find a better doctor than Henri, y' never really know unless y' get a second opinion."

She humourlessly chucked at the statement, "Believe me Rems, ah'm pretty sure ah'm pregnant." And with that she chucked her current test, which he dimly recalled assuming it to be a pen, right in his stunned Cajun face.

'_Life or Death... LIFE!' _He felt Jean's memory silently scream at him.

"Quoi?" Was all he could manage to stutter out.

Utterly baffled now, her temper flaring, she advanced on him, "Ah thought ya said ya figured it out Swamp Rat!"

Holding the piece of plastic in his hand and comically turning his head sideways, eyes larger than saucers, his mind could not begin to comprehend what was happening.

"Y' Mean y' not dying chere?"

Now it was Rogue's turn to blink in an owl-ish manner and so eloquently ask, "Huh?"

"The meds, the doctor visits, the psychiatrist visits-"

"Ah never visited a psychiatrist Remy." She cut in hastily, confused at that bit of information.

"Jeannie, Chere!" He stated, bewildered.

"Ah didn't visit her Swampy, she's pregnant too." A tint of humour colouring her tone, "Excluding that last bit and inserting this little plastic abomination, no pun intended, what does that say Remy?"

Taking a careful minute to do just as she asked a megawatt smile on his face, "Mon amour, y' not dying... Y' pregnant!"

She shrieked as he lifted her up and rushed back into their bedroom and twirled her around. She began to protest, "Remy! The baby!" as her hands automatically went to her stomach, laughter bubbling from her betraying her stern look.

Resting her on the bed gently he began rapidly apologising in a mixture of French and English. Feeling sorry for reprimanding him, and relieved at the fact that he indeed was happy and did not want her to have an abortion, she took his face in her hands and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you."

"_Non_, _mon Coeur_, for the second time in his life y've made this _fou homme_ the happiest man on earth. He grinned at her and slid halfway down the bed, propped by his elbows, he carefully inched her shirt up to reveal she still flat abdomen.

Bending down slightly, keeping a comfortable distance for Rogue not to feel afraid of absorbing him. He began speaking, his breath gently caressing her smooth skin.

"Hey there _mon __bebe_, this here's y' _pere_. M' love y' even though right now y' just a faceless mush-" Rogue laughed out loud at her Cajun and swatted at him, "Don't call mah child that y' ugly Cajun!"

"Well then y' had to be stupid then _Chere_, y' married an ugly _homme."_ He laughed at her and as their eyes connected in laughter and took each other's breath away as they both thought the same thing,

'_We created a life.'_

They both grinned and Remy pulled back down her shirt, and placed a gentle kiss above his mush of a child, "Let's hope y' get y' _pere's _looks and y' _mere's_ brains then." He pulled himself back up to Rogue and pulling out a scarf out of nowhere, kissed her deeply.

Sighing, she pulled away in complete bliss and tucked her head in the crook of his neck, his arms resting delicately around her.

"How far along are y' Roguey?" He asked softly, as if afraid to wake their baby.

"Only about 4 weeks, Rems. Which brings meh to a question that ah can't figure out Remy. How on earth did ah get pregnant. We always used protection, and I'd know if something was wrong cause then I'd be suckin' the life right out of ya Sugah."

Do a bit of mental calculation he immediately knew the answer to her question, "Actually Chere I think I know how... Y' remember when y' bought that new outfit, the sheer body suit and we wanted to test it out?"

"Yeah and ya charged the crotch so ya could've had 'easier access'?" she laughed at the memory, Remy had been like a kid in a candy store and that night had been perfect.

"Well Remy never told y', cause he didn't think it was important but apparently when i was putting on the condom and y' were doing that thing with y' tongue and-" he shuddered at the memory and she felt him stiffen at her thigh, "Remy charged it in his excitement and by the time the charge was taken back it was probably too late cause when i threw it away Remy realised it was broken. I'm sorry rogue."

Raising up she turned to face him and looked him straight in his eye as she assured him, "Remy, ya just gave me everything mah heart's ever desired, ah have a wonderful husband and now a baby on the way. Ah'm the happiest woman on the planet. Don't ya ever apologise for that ya fool." She grinned and kissed him senseless.

Slightly out of breath, Remy could only smile when she whispered in his ear, "Now are ya gonna make love to the mother of ya child or do ah have to please mahself Shug?"

Kudos to all that reviewed the last chapter, school is a mess so i have no idea when I'll update again... Thanks to all that are reading and reviewing ... oh and my pool has disappeared into a cyber black hole *pout*

Ta!

Delphine

Rough Tranlations

mon amour - my love

mon coeur- my heart

pardonne moi s'il vous plait : pardon me plz (roughly as i cant fig out how to put in accents lol)

fou homme - mad man


End file.
